The present invention relates to a pipe coupling with two clamp halves of essentially C-shaped cross section that are connected on one end such that they are pivotable relative to one another about a bolt, and with a rapid acting closure for separably connecting the diametrically opposing other ends of the clamp halves, wherein the rapid action closure comprises a screw bolt, one end of which is coupled to one of the clamp halves and onto the other end of which a screw nut is screwed which tightens the clamp halves into the closed position, and wherein a lever that can be locked in the closed position by means of a bow-type spring is coupled to the screw nut. The present invention also relates to pipe flanges for use in connection with such a pipe coupling.
Pipe couplings that are provided with a rapid acting closure are known in numerous variations. In most of these pipe connections, the coupling flanges of the pipes need to be formed differently in order to achieve a corresponding guidance for axially clamping together the flange ends by means of a clamp. In this case, the guidance is usually realized in the form of a male and a female component.
A pipe coupling is known from DE 197 22 969 C1. In this case, the two flange ends are butt-jointed, i.e., a restraint for the two flange ends is not provided. If this rapid acting coupling is not installed very carefully, it is possible that the two flanges are shifted relative to one another. This may cause the ring seal to become damaged or even destroyed such that the function of this known pipe coupling is impaired.
Starting from this the object of the present invention is to design and additionally develop a pipe coupling of the initially cited and previously described type in such a way that a reliable installation of the pipe coupling with a flawless seal can always be ensured with a low constructive expenditure.
With respect to the pipe coupling, this object is attained due to the fact that a bow-type spring is arranged on the side of the pipe in each clamp half, wherein the eyelet of said bow-type spring is centrally coupled to the region of the articulated connection between the clamp halves, and wherein the free end of said bow-type spring is held in the region of the end of each clamp half which is situated on the rapid acting closure such that it can be longitudinally displaced.
With respect to the flange ends, the object of the present invention is attained due to the fact that the flange contains a circumferential recess on its end, wherein said recess forms an annular collar for accommodating the bow-type springs together with the identical flange of the other pipe to be connected.
When the pipe coupling is placed over the pipe flanges, the two bow-type springs are accommodated in annular sections of the flanges such that the flange ends are centered relative to one another similar to an auxiliary sleeve. When the pipe coupling is tightened, the two springs are deformed and annularly placed around the pipe flanges to be coupled such that the corresponding distance from one another is fixed. Due to this measure, it is reliably prevented that the two flange ends are able to shift relative to one another. This means that damages to or even the destruction of the ring seal situated between the flange ends is reliably prevented.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the eyelets of the bow-type springs are accommodated by the bolts that connect the clamp halves to one another in an articulated fashion. This means that no additional parts are required for the articulated accommodation of the bow-type springs. The free ends of the two bow-type springs are preferably formed in the shape of a hook, wherein each hook-shaped end encompasses the clamp half in the region of the rapid acting closure. Thus, it is ensured that the bow-type springs participate in the length change that occurs when the pipe coupling is tightened. The shape of the hooks is preferably adapted to the shape of the clamp halves in such a way that the bow-type springs are connected to the respective clamp half on both ends so as to prevent a free movement of the bow-type springs situated in the interior of the clamp halves relative to the clamp halves, namely because such a free movement may be obstructive when tightening the pipe coupling, as well as with respect to keeping the pipe couplings in stock.
According to another characteristic of the invention, both clamp halves have the same shape. This is particularly practical because the pipe coupling according to the invention can be manufactured very inexpensively.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the width of the annular collar formed by the two flanges is slightly wider than the width of the bow-type springs. Due to this measure, it is ensured that the pipe flanges to be coupled are axially pressed together by the generally knownxe2x80x94beveling of the clamp. In another embodiment of the invention, the flange ends are provided with a circumferential annular groove for accommodating a ring seal on the inner side of the pipe in order to seal the pipe connection. In this respect, it is practical to respectively provide both flange ends with an annular groove that essentially has a semicircular cross section. Due to the fact that the special design of the pipe coupling with the bow-type springs according to the invention causes both flange ends to be centered relative to one another during the installation of the pipe coupling, it is possible to arrange the ring seal very close to the inner wall of the pipe. This reliably ensures that no product residues at all can remain in the annular gap between the flanges.
The present invention is described in more detail below with reference to one preferred embodiment that is illustrated in the figures. The figures show:
FIG. 1, a side view of a pipe coupling;
FIG. 2, a cross section through the pipe coupling;
FIG. 3, a section through the pipe coupling along the line IIIxe2x80x94III in FIG. 2, and
FIG. 4, a side view of the pipe coupling viewed in the direction of the arrow IV in FIG. 2.